zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Impa
Impa is a character seen frequently throughout the Legend of Zelda series. Typically, she serves as a nursemaid and/or bodyguard to Princess Zelda and often offers guidance to Link. The Legend of Zelda Impa.]] Impa is an old, but dedicated nursemaid to Princess Zelda. The two share a great relationship, and she almost considers Zelda her daughter, and would do anything to protect her. When Hyrule Castle is under attack, the wounded Impa escapes to find a boy with enough courage to save Hyrule. Stumbling across Link, Impa tells him he must find all the pieces of the Triforce, and save Princess Zelda. The Adventure of Link .]] Impa is the nursemaid of the royal family of Hyrule. Impa knows more than anyone could imagine and it is her who explained to Link his destiny. The Legend of Zelda was passed down from her family to keep it safe. Upon seeing the triforce on Link's hand, she showed him where the princess was asleep in North Castle. She then told him of the legend of the Great Palace, the location of the Triforce of Courage. She gave Link six crystals to place in the six palaces all over Hyrule to then gain access to the Great Palace and awaken the Princess. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Impa is the loyal protector of Princess Zelda, and one of the most respected sheikah of Hyrule. She is a great asset to the Royal Family as she is talented in martial arts and is sworn to protect the Princess. She serves Zelda with her life, even when she is off-duty. When Ganondorf attacked Hyrule, Impa helped Zelda escape, and they threw the Ocarina of Time to Link. Impa taught Zelda the ways of the sheikah, so she could hide herself from Ganondorf as Sheik. She resides in her hometown, Kakariko Village. Later in the game, she is awakened as the Sage of the Shadow Temple. Oracle of Ages Impa is the trusted nursemaid of Princess Zelda. Impa, sent by Zelda to bring Nayru back to Hyrule for protection, meets Link when she finds she cannot move a large rock with the Mark of the Hero upon it: Link moves this with ease. However,Veran, Sorceress of Shadow, had possessed Impa. Veran transfers herself into Nayru, leaving Impa's body. After Nayru is kidnapped, Impa puts all her trust in Link to save Labrynna. This version of Impa is younger than her original and animated appearances but presumably older than the Sheikah Impa of OoT, and sports a substantially heavier build with much larger breasts. Oracle of Seasons Impa is the trusted nursemaid of Princess Zelda, and she has been sent to bring the Oracle of Seasons away from the dangers that threaten her in Holodrum, and take her back to Hyrule. However the Oracle Din is captured by Onox, Impa puts all her trust into Link to save her, as he bears the mark of a Hylian hero. This Impa is the same one as in Oracle of Ages. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess While Impa does not appear in ''Twilight Princess, what appears to be her descendant does. An old woman named Impaz lives in the Hidden Village, and states that her name is derived from the one who built the village long ago. She also says that the Hidden Village was built by the protectors of the Royal Family. Category:Characters Category:Sages